Blog utente:Alexthw/TDM:1215:Elza
Per maggiori info,Progetto TDM MISS DEL MESE:DICEMBRE 2015 - Elza Dopo la Nyx come unità ad inaugurare questo concorso,il pubblico e Yuza hanno votato con ben 125 voti la dea degli inferi Elza come Tettona del Mese di Dicembre! Acclamatela TDM mentre si accinge ad entrare nella Walk of Fame in pompa magna! Genesi: l'Eresia Zelnitica Fonti ufficiali affermano che Elza fosse figlia dall'Imperatore di Bariura e della moglie, ma si tratta di un insabbiamento costruito ad arte dalla famiglia reale per mascherare l'impotenza del sovrano. La realtà è ben più sorprendente: Elza è infatti figlia del magico, leggendario ladro Zelnite, dal quale ha ereditato la gagliarderia e la passione per azioni adrenaliniche. Secondo opinioni a cui comunque esorto a non prestare troppa attenzione, tra i due ci fu qualcosa di più, ma questo non è credibile per i motivi che vi spiegheremo a breve. Il fatto è confermato infatti dal Sacro Testo Zelnitico, capitolo 2°, paragrafo III, in cui si può leggere del fantomatico furto perpetrato ai danni della famiglia reale di Bariura: E così nacque Elza. All'Imperatrice piacque, Zelny tornò almeno un'altra volta a rubacchiare nel Palazzo Reale, tant'è che sappiamo che Elza ed Alice erano sorelle a tutti gli effetti. Furberie, adescamenti, il tutto sembrava promettere bene... E poi arrivarono le falci Un triste passato Dunque come detto, formalmente seconda figlia dell'Imperatore di Bariura e unica sorella di sangue di Alice. Per difendere la sua sorellina dai suoi genitori (poi castigati per sevizie sui minori e rinchiusi nel RIIOFM,Randall Institute for Insanity & Other Forms of Madness), fu imprigionata e usata dal padre per compiere missioni top secret usando Alice come ostaggio (da qui la passione per le catene). Poco prima della Guerra la liberò, affidandole il compito di proteggerla. Poi arrivò la pubert...emh falce L'imperatore donò alle due sorelle delle falci che traevano forza dal proprietario, con lo scopo di farle diventare le sue macchine da guerra. Grazie alla sua falce,che consumava il suo cuore,e alle sue "abilità innate" la nostra Elza distrusse i suoi avversari sparkando come non mai. Divenne tanto famosa sui campi di battaglia che le venne chiesto a gran voce di lanciarsi nel mondo della musica, e scalò tutte le classifiche con il brano che poi vinse il celebre yuza di platino, l'acclamatissimo I'm your spark machine, in cui si esibiva con Eric alla chitarra e Voodoo al basso. Celebri erano i suoi live al termine dei quali decapitava le folle di funboys & fungirls urlanti in prima fila. Al momento solo Rosetta tiene testa alla Miss Dicembre,ma non teme nemmeno Claire,carente in una caratteristica fondamentale. Da notare comunque che a Rosetta piacciono gli dei, quindi lunga falce ad Elza! : Ma non finisce qui La Grande Guerra procedeva, e mentre restavano a bocca aperta sia amici che nemici Elza falciava tutto ciò che si poneva sulla sua strada. Ma Elza abbandonava il suo lato sadico durante i rari momenti di contatto con la sorellina, qui le vediamo spulciarsi amorevolmente dopo aver commesso uno Sterminio che probabilmente le ha ammesse nella black list del terrore a Grand Gaia. Più controverso e tormentato fu il rapporto con lo zietto Chrome. Egli infatti, sentendosi svilito del fatto che Elza possessedeva di una falce più grande della sua, cercò in un primo momento di entrarne in possesso per poter vantarsene tra tutti i soldati impegnati sul fronte, ma fallì, e perciò decise di recarsi in esilio ad Ishgria, dove pensava che non avrebbe trovato nessun contendente alla magnitudine delle falci. Ops, ma là c'era Reis in tutta la sua gigantitudine... sorry, Chrome! Nel frattempo a Grand Gaia la situazione iniziava a degenerare. Sul campo di battaglia Alice era consumata dalla sua falce, abbagliata dalle luci psichedeliche, piagata da musiche assordanti, e i supercocktail serviti da Gazolina non aiutarono di certo a risolvere la situazione. Il grande sforzo la portò al collasso. La nostra eroina, sentendosi inutile per non averla protetta, radunò le anime dei morti come solo la grande Lemia le avrebbe potuto insegnare, accorsero tutte tutte, e finalmente resuscitò la sorella. Tuttavia in cambio dovette accollarsi lo spirito di Navi,che era stata spiaccicata da un Goron obeso mentre fuggiva da Link dopo la morte di Ganon, il che la portò prima a tagliarsi le vene e poi al suicidio. Ma non preoccupatevi perchè l'Onnipotente Ziz,vedendo cotale e cotanta piacenza di ragazza morta per una giusta causa, decise di rianimarla e donarle la benedizione Zazabinica (una sorta di Alvitr front-upgrade). La sua 7* era sorta, pronta a sterminare gli Dei. Notare il suo SBB: 40 colpi (40DC) costo 25 cb Attacco AOE (500%) /Dona 7 cristalli battaglia per tre turni/Aumento danno scintilla(90% 3 Turni) /Cura graduale per 3 turni(2500~3000+15%TREC) / Aggiunge la possibilità di infliggere status all'attacco( 18% Ferita 10% Maledizione 3 Turni) C'è qualcosa che non riesce a fare? Prima ci falcia in tanti piccoli pezzettini per un tempo che supera il Senza Fine degli Dei Caduti, poi vi cura gradualmente per BEN 3 TURNI, avete capito bene, BEN 3 TURNI, siore e siori, poi vi regala i cristallini blu, sparka like no tomorrow, vi ferisce, vi benedice, vi maledice, vi chi più ne ha più ne metta!!!!! Non vi basta?Guardate anche la LS: 'Aumento velocità di riempimento barra (50%) /Riempimento barra durante scintilla(1-2CB)/ Cura durante Scintilla(200-400HP) /+80% ATT a tutti ' Se le barre vita e BB non erano già piene di suo,con i 44 colpi di Elza strariperanno grazie a gli spark,portandovi a lanciare UBB a raffica con la barra della vita che esce dal dispositivo e arriva fino in giappone. La vita privata *Tra uno stalkering e l'altro della sorella per impedirle di andare con persone poco raccomandabili,la nostra Elza si svagava un po' nei vari pub. *Legato all'informazione sovracitata, pare che proprio al vecchio o'Flanagan abbia conosciuto il suo attuale compagno di falciate e frustolamate: ebbene sì, ha una relazione stabile con nientepopodimenoché Kuda!!! *In uno dei più toccanti momenti nella storia di BF, stile c'è posta per te (età media del pubblico: Grahdens) Elza ha incontrato figure assenti durante l'infanzia, il simpatico nonnino e la dolce nonnina. Categoria:Blog posts